SAILOR EARTH
by Leann Foster
Summary: ROSE IS SET OUT TO FIND HER BROTHER WHO SHE WAS SEPARATED FROM AT A YOUNG AGE ALONG THE WAY SHE MEETS SNOW A WIGHT WOLF WILL SNOW HELP HER OR CHANGE ROSES LIFE FOREVER. CAN LIFE BE ANY MORE COMPLICATED FOR ROSE!
1. Chapter 1 the argument over technology

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON THIS IS JUST A WORK OF MY PURE IMAGINATION BASED OFF THE SERIES. IF IT WAS IN THE SERIES IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE PLACE OF SEASON SIX AND CALLED SAILOR MOON: GUARDIANS! SO YA RINI WAS NOT BORN OR EVAN CLOSE TO BEING OF EXISTANCE AT THIS TIME SO PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC!

SINCERELY,

LEANN FOSTER

Chapter 1: the argument over technology

_**I stood in the middle of a pile of rubble and watched as the castles inhabitants fell at the hand of the enemy. I ran around franticly searching for someone. **_

"_**Brother!" I cried out tears streaming down my face. I tripped over a body and fell. As I looked at whose corpse I fell over I screamed. It was my brother and he was holding his lover. Suddenly a blinding light hit me…**_

"Rose! Time to get up for school!" Grams called from the foot of the stairs.

I stumbled out of bed half awake half asleep and got dressed for school. It was my last day at Katsura high in Kyoto Japan. Grams decided that me and her were to move back to Tokyo to find my older brother Darien. What went through her head at that time I honestly don't know? But she must have had a good reason to make me pack up my life that I made in Kyoto for ten years and move back to Tokyo. As I walked down the stairs the smell of blueberry pancakes wafted to my nose making my mouth water. This must be her way of saying sorry. As I stepped into the kitchen she greeted me with a warm smile. And served me her blueberry pancakes my favorite. I smiled at her hoping my green eyes didn't give away my anger and hurt that she was causing by making me go back to Tokyo.

" Rose…" sighed Grams "…. Are you sure you want to do this? Because you don't have to. I could just go alone."

"WHAT!" I shouted I stood up knocking my chair down. " ARE YOU INSANE! YOU WONT LAST A DAY IN TOKYO WITH ALL OF THIS NEW TECHNOLOGY! YOU CANT EVEN CONTROLL THE T. USE A CELL PHONE WITHOUT MY HELP! AND YET YOU ASK ME IF I WANT TO STAY! DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?"

Grams smiled " Thank you dear. WAIT are you saying I'm helpless with technology" Grams started shouting. " FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOUNG LADY JUST THE OTHER DAY I WAS WRITING ON THE TYPEWRITER THAT HAS THE ELECTRONIC SCREEN AND THE CLICKER! SO TAKE THAT FOR NOT KNOWING HOW TO USE TECKNOLOGY!"

I stared at grams with a blank look on my face and started to laugh. Grams never ceased to amuse me. The small five foot one woman had raised me since I was six. When my parents died in a car accident now and then I have dreams about them but lately I was haunted by dreams of this kingdom at war and I always woke up after a flash of light. Maybe I died in that dream. But I wont know.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: goodbyes and hellos part 1

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Hellos part 1

As the lunch bell rang I hurried outside to the usual spot. A corner surrounded by cherry blossom trees and lushes green bushes that kept us out of view from the other students. As I turned the corner I spotted Stormy my best friend. She had long blond hair that fell down her back her pale olive skin and deep grey eyes that had comforted me for the past ten years since I moved to Kyoto.

" Hey Stormy!" I said as I plopped down next to her.

" So its finally here. Your leaving tomorrow morning right?" sighed Stormy. She glanced in my direction her deep grey eyes locked with mine. Then looked away.

" Stormy you know that dream I've been having?" I said looking at her. Trying to change the topic away from my moving back to Tokyo. I didn't want to think of it at that moment. It was hard enough that this would be the last time I would see her for a long time.

" The one about the kingdom at war and you falling over the corpse?" Sighed Stormy. She knew talking about the move would put me in a bad mood.

I nodded I had told her about the dream many times before and the Shinto priestesses at the shrines couldn't help me with it. They told me it must have been something from my past life or I a spirit had been going through me to pass on. They told me not to worry about it. But if it continues to go to the _"Hikawa Shrine" _and ask for _Rei Hino. _

" You know when you go to Tokyo you can go to that shrine that the Priestesses said to go to." Suggested Stormy.

"Ya ya. I know but I don't want someone I've never seen in my life to know my dreams! It's just creepy. It's like reading a diary! You know." I explained.

Stormy looked at me and started to laugh her eyes dancing as the sunlight bounced off of them. Me and her had so much fun together, but I didn't know if I could find someone in Tokyo that could even amount to her company.

The rest of the day me and Stormy spent together. We hit the mall, the ice-cream parlor, and the game center. Then we went to her house for a movie and some popcorn. When I arrived home I fell to the ground with my bag next to me. The furniture was gone and the house that had seemed so small to me a month ago felt so big and lonely. I sighed and trudged up the stares to my room where a sleeping bag was laid out. As I slipped into my pajamas and laid on the sleeping bag I slowly fell asleep. But that night instead of the nightmare I had a new dream….

**I was standing behind a large tree and gazed at a young man with orange hair giving out orders to other guards. I reached up and pulled** **my own midnight black hair out of my eyes. Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me I turned around to see my guard behind me. She looked angry her deep grey eyes piercing into mine. the sweat running down her pail olive face showed that she had been looking for me everywhere. She pulled a branch from her long blond braid. I knew what was about to happen I braced myself for it.**

" **YOUR MAJESTY!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. " IVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! NOT ONLY ME BUT YOUR OWN BROTHER IS SENDING OUT A SEARCH PARTY FOR YOU! AND HE'S NOT IN THE BEST OF MOODS TODAY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ARE!? AND TO THINK YOU'RE HERE WATCHING MY BROTHER WHILE WE ARE RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES FOR YOU!**

" **I'm sorry Storm. I wont do it again." I said looking at the hem of my dress.**

" **LIKE HELL YOU WONT!" Shouted Storm angrily.**

**I followed her back to the castle but I never arrived.**

**End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: goodbyes and hellos part 2

Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Helloes part 2

The sound of a door slamming woke me up. I looked outside it was still pitch black. Thankfully Grams didn't pack up my baseball bat my only self-defense object left in my room. And there was no way I was going to face the intruder unarmed. I opened my door ready to swing the bat at the intruder and tiptoed down the hall when I got to the foot of the staircase I took a deep breath and went down. I could hear the slamming of a cabinet as I entered the lower level of the house. I had checked on grams so that ruled her out of the question. Me and Grams were the only ones that lived here since gramps died. So unless gramps spirit was rampaging around the house it was an intruder. I stepped up behind the intruder and saw that it was just a small kid. But her eyes were menacing and glowing red.

"W-Who are you?!" I shouted but the child just disappeared into thin air. " Weird. She just disappeared like a ghost." I sighed. "oh well nothing like a good wake up for one last jog on the track with Stormy!"

"Wait so some kid was in your house and just disappeared in front of you! Like into thin air!? Must have been a ….." Exclaimed Stormy her eyes staring at me with amusement then finished her sentence. "A GHOST! AND SHE'S COME FOR YOUR SOUL!"

I fell over she knew how terrified I was of ghosts! And to bring the subjects of ghosts up now! Suddenly a mischievous thought came over me. I smiled at her with my slyest of smiles. She wanted to traumatize me. Now it was my turn to bring out the trauma! I stood up and laughed an evil laugh Stormy didn't catch it though. So I started to tap my fingers together and continued the laugh she caught that one.

"R-Rose what are you thinking? You're scaring me now!" exclaimed Stormy her grey eyes clouded with fear. She didn't know what was coming for her and I was going to scare the living daylights out of her.

" Stormy remember that one day when your gramps came out in a speedo? How you cried for two weeks because of that?" I smiled as she fell to the floor in a large heap. And hit my leg with a hard thump. I started to laugh so hard my sides hurt.

"NOT FUNNY RO! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT!" yelled Stormy. Suddenly she started to laugh which made me laugh even harder.

We started to jog again when a large furry animal collapsed in the middle of the path. I walked slowly towards it and saw that it was a white wolf. As I knelt beside it I saw that its paw had a large thorn in it. I looked into its eyes and saw the pain and the cry for help in its deep amber eyes. I grasped the thorn and pulled as I told the wolf it would be all right. When the thorn was out it stood up and licked my face I sat there in shock. The wolf then ran into the woods and disappeared. Leaving behind a golden rose locket.

" Ro! What is that?" asked Stormy pointing to the locket that I had put on.

" It's a locket. It was where the wolf was laying. And I doubt that it belonged to the wolf. So I'm going to keep it." I answered.

We walked towards my house just as the last moving truck pulled out. I turned to Stormy. " Well I guess this is bye for now." I sighed.

" Ya I guess so." Sighed Stormy her eyes tearing up. "hey Ro?"

"what?" I asked

"Tell your big bro I said high and that he better take care of you while im not there!" Stormy Exclaimed as I jumped into the truck that would take me and grams to the station.

" Will Do Stormy! Ill See you when you come to Tokyo!" I shouted as we pulled away. I watched her fade into the distance from my seat in the truck.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 awaken

I stepped off the train and started towards the exit of the station. The smell of the train fumes wafted to my nose making me light headed. I pulled my purse close to me and started to hum a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was sick.

Start Flashback:

I was walking towards the park with mother when I started to cough.

" Rose are you feeling ok?" asked mother she bent down and felt my forehead. "Oh dear you have a fever!"

She picks me up and starts to run towards papa's office. She starts to hum a little song to me. I start to fall asleep as we entered papa's office.

End Flashback

"Hey! Watch it will you!"

I turned to see a girl with two blond buns on her head that came out into pigtails that ended at her knees. She was rubbing her forehead. I sighed and held out my hand. "Sorry meatball head I didn't see you there."

" Don't call me meatball head! My name is Serena!" shouted Serena her blue eyes blazing.

" My bad Serena my name is Rose." I smiled my warmest of smiles suddenly I saw a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. It looked like a cat from my dream. I shook my head and ignored the cat as it stared at me with interest. " So Serena I'm new in town and I was wondering do you think you could help me find my way around?" I asked hopefully.

" Yes I would love to!" exclaimed Serena " Oh! You can also meet my friends! Where do you want to meet at?" she said excitedly.

She does talk a lot I thought. " How about here? Its right in the middle of town so it would be easy for us to find each other." I said wile smiling.

" Rose you already made a friend!" a voice exclaimed behind me. I wiped around and saw that it was grams she had the map. " What is your name dear?"

Serena smiled and bowed "My name is Serena Tuskino. Pleased to meet you."

Grams smiled back. I sighed and pulled out my phone. " here Serena can you put your number in here and I'll call you when I'm settled in?" I asked.

"ok and you put your number in my phone so we can talk some more too!" smiled Serena as we exchanged phone numbers when we were done we parted.

"sooo she seemed nice." Said grams her eyes flashing happily. "you should call her later!"

I sighed and started to text stormy.

Rose: Hey. How r u ?

Stormy: good &amp; u

Rose: Hanging in here met super chatty grl. She's gonna show me around 2morrow.

Stormy: cool. Every1 misses u. cant wh8 4 summer!

I sighed I really missed her too.

Rose: me ether its going 2 be awesome!

Stormy: :D

I put my phone back in my pocket as we arrived at the house. It looked like I remembered it. All that needed to be done was hang up the pictures and tend to my mothers garden.

2 days later

" Grams I'm going to call Serena and see if she wants to come over." I called from my room we had just finished settling in and relaxing. I really needed something to do and Serena was probably expecting a call from me any day now. I pulled my phone off my dresser and dialed her number.

" Hello?" asked Serena.

"Hey Serena its me Rose. Do you want to meet at the train station in 15 minutes?" I asked

"yes! Bye!" she hung up.

15 minuts later

"Rose! Over here!" called Serena she had five people with her.

I walked over to her she introduced me to everyone but I was staring at the guy and he was stairing at me. It was akward.

"OMG Darein you look like her!" said the girl named Mina. " You two could be siblings!" the others nodded in agreement.

" We do not!" me and the guy said at the same time we moved simutaniously. Ok this is weired I thought. And he does look a lot like me. Could it be possible that this darein is the one im looking for. I stared at him again. Suddenly an earthquake shook the station people started to run locket started to glow and I was engulfed in a bright light.


End file.
